Tea for Two and Counting
by freya kurenai
Summary: BreakGil.// After everything that had happened, he left nothing for them to remember him by. Everything that he was was swept away into the Abyss, and for a moment, Gilbert thought that that really was the end of that.


**Author's Notes: **And it looks like I'm on a roll~ First BreakGil fic right after Nightray-cest! XD I just love Gil so much. It shows in the way that I keep on thinking of AU's and AR's for him... And while I love him with his brother, I also love him with Break.

**Warnings: **Again, Break's real name, if that's considered a spoiler still, the AU-machine gun (because there's more here than in the Nightray-cest shot), the Nightray brothers, cross-dressing, Break, the warning all on his own after Vincent... and some OOC-ness. Also, my fetish for holes in the ground. I just can't let go of it... *sigh*

With that, I present to you the fic!

.

.

+-+-+

.

**Tea for Two and Counting**

.

+-+-+

**Better**

Telling him about the Abyss and what he could do to get Oz back-- Xerxes Break wasn't exactly the voice of salvation or a heavenly deity come upon the earth, but he wasn't nothing either.

+-+-+

**Bottom**

"The well may be dark, and deep, and his body may be broken... but never forget that a raven is a creature of flight. He'll make it through, you'll see."

+-+-+

**Brazen**

After introducing himself as a knight, Xerxes Break, the white-haired suitor of the Nightray house's precious only daughter (_in disguise_), proceeded to come up to the lady herself and give her (_relatively_) chaste lips a sweet kiss, which he then ended by pulling away almost instantly and announcing to the rest of the family gathered there,

"Oh, but you're not a girl at all, are you?"

+-+-+

**Bark**

Instead of carving their initials on a tree as most couples did, Break decided that they would get dog tags instead.

Gilbert thought he might've just preferred the tree.

+-+-+

**Bite**

As Break found out through a series of terrible and unfortunate events, the Nightray house did not, in fact, have fangs-- they had _claws_.

+-+-+

**Blue**

He knew his facts: blood was red, the past was black, tea was copper and gold, and the roses he would place upon his left eye's grave would be blue, for no one else deserved such the honor of being the one he wanted to see come alive again.

+-+-+

**Beg**

"Listen, Gil, if begging for the past to change itself brought about any results, I would be the first one to tell you so."

+-+-+

**Beginner**

Break likes to think that as he taught Gilbert the fine art of taking lives, so the boy taught him how to genuinely care for another person who was not his master.

+-+-+

**Bust**

"Oh, Gilbert, I didn't expect _you _to be here!"

Break's smile grew as the younger man mumbled half-coherent excuses under his breath, though oddly still with his back facing him. Walking towards him, he let a bit of his curiosity into his voice and asked, "Say, what are you doing?"

When he stopped in front of Gilbert, he was met with a stern glare and a furious blush. In one hand he held Break's torn shirt, a souvenir from a feisty contractor he'd met with earlier that day, and in the other, a needle and thread.

"I'm not finished with it yet." Gilbert said, almost scathingly, which would have had the desired effect of intimidating the older man if not for his prominent blush. Break smiled and sat himself beside him, replying cheerfully, "I can wait. In the mean time, I can think of ways I can repay you for this favor. Would a kiss do?"

After being pricked several times by an abnormally sharp needle, Break had to admit that that might've been a 'no'. Oh well, he had more ideas than that.

+-+-+

**Break**

At first, he'd believed that the man's name was his nature.

When Rufus Barma told them his real name, Gilbert thought bitterly that he was half-right.

+-+-+

**Brain**

Surely Oz hadn't meant to open the door with such force that it caused Gilbert to lose consciousness, thus leaving him alone with Break while they fetched the doctor!

"Nnn... Break...?"

... Although, maybe he'd have to thank him for his (_un_)intentions later.

+-+-+

**Bulk**

As he contemplated the long staircase with a large box in his arms, Gilbert cursed whoever it was that dared order the store's special lollipops by the bulk and hoped they died from diabetes.

+-+-+

**Butter**

When Break whispers into his ear in the privacy of his room in the Rainsworth mansion, Gilbert can't help but melt in the man's arms, although he still hides his cherry red blush when he teases him just a bit too much.

+-+-+

**Begot**

Break liked to joke that Emily was his little daughter, as he'd found her when he'd never meant to, and then he'd muttered darkly that by that logic, Vincent must be Gilbert's horrid spawn.

Gilbert didn't know whether or not he'd been offended in some way. He still hit Break, though.

+-+-+

**Bruise**

Once, Eliot had pushed Gilbert down the stairs because of one reason or another, which resulted in the boy getting some nasty bruises from the fall and Break found himself hating yet another Nightray.

+-+-+

**Brusque**

The way Break dismissed Oz & Alice was almost rude, and he was sure the two would be trying to figure out how they made Break mad at them, but Gilbert knows that that was just a cue for him to snuff out his cigarette and put away his gun.

The 'work day' was over, and his boss wanted to relax.

+-+-+

**Bake**

"You made this?"

Gilbert asked in disbelief as he prodded the perfect slice of chocolate cake in front of him with an absurdly sharp fork. Break smiled and stabbed a lit candle through it.

"Of course I did. Happy Un-Birthday, my dear Gilbert."

+-+-+

**Bleach **

_(continued from 'Bust')_

"There's blood on it, too, so I guess I'll have to wash it."

"Ah, Gilbert, you're being so helpful... are you sure you don't want a kiss for your efforts?"

A bucket of cold water upturned on his head was Gilbert's answer.

+-+-+

**Blithe**

Cheerful wasn't the way to describe him, but the smile he wore every waking minute could've fooled anyone.

As it stood, Gilbert wasn't just anyone.

+-+-+

**Blind**

He'd never admit it to anyone, but part of him was glad that his sight was the first to go. At least, this way, he wouldn't have to see their tears when the end came.

+-+-+

**Bump**

When Break offered to take care of the bump on his head, Gilbert never thought he'd meant that he'd kiss it better.

+-+-+

**Burn**

Sharon fussed over the little burns on his hands, but Break thought that they were a small price to pay for being able to hold the flighty raven as he did.

+-+-+

**Binge**

Frankly speaking, Gilbert was afraid of coming back to the Rainsworth mansion-- for although the man never spoke of it, Break had the tendency to miss him terribly, and only he knew how the man dealt with that.

+-+-+

**Ball**

A party was held in honor of the Nightray daughter's engagement to the Rainsworth knight, but be that as it may, it took the guards over an hour to find the pair, who was hiding in the ruins of the chapel near the mansion.

+-+-+

**Bit**

After everything that had happened, he left nothing for them to remember him by. Everything that he was was swept away into the Abyss, and for a moment, Gilbert thought that that really was the end of that.

+-+-+

**Back**

He tells himself to run and never look back, because_ everything _had always been a lie and even that man's promises were lies-- so Gilbert throws his mother's tiara to the floor, rips off the excess layers of fabric from his dress, kicks off the ridiculous high-heeled shoes and jumps over the balcony, rushing headlong into the forest and the dark of the night that swallowed it.

Later, when his brothers find out that he's missing, they will turn to glare all manners of hell and torture upon the Rainsworth knight, only to see that he'd already gone into the forest in search of his 'bride'.

+-+-+

**Bewitch**

It wasn't as if he'd cast a spell on him, it was more like he'd hit him over the head with a tea pot and slung him over his shoulder-- yes, that was perhaps the only reason he was here with the mad hatter right now, because it certainly couldn't have been that he actually wanted to go.

+-+-+

**Been**

"Gilbert...?"

The same voice, the same face, except that he had both his eyes now. That was where the resemblance ended, though.

Kevin Regnard is not Xerxes Break. The clincher was that he'd had to keep reminding himself of this fact.

"It's nothing."

He didn't even have a grave to visit now.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_

+-+-+

**Author's Notes: **It just occured to me... Break's the only one who could actually court Gil, without there being any connections to the past... like, Oz = Jack, Eliot = Glenn (but I support Reo x Eliot and Jack x Glenn!!),Vincent = 100YE Vincent (LOL, too much KHR on the brain). Sure, he's from a different time period, but he's never really interacted with Gil prior to the manga events. XD

**Randomnity: **Fics wherein the premise is *insertnamehere* finds out about the BreakGilVincent love arrow and demands a confrontation: 2 (one is with Oz and the other is with Sharon now)... but... what about Eliot? And Jack and Glenn? XD LOL, Tea Party of Complete & Utter Doom!!


End file.
